The Ponce School of Medicine Research Center has been designed to provide the necessary support and infrastructure to promote the development of significant research activities among its faculty members so as to become contributing scientists expanding the frontiers of knowledge in their respective fields. Based on proven and potential interest of present scientific human resources of the School, and taking into consideration the potential impact into the health problems of Puerto Rico and the Nation, the master plan developed to encompass the activities of the Research Center is based on four major areas of research-Immunology, Therapeutics and Toxicology, Neurosciences, and Geriatrics. The Research Center will provide the administrative, technical and operational support needed by the proposed research projects. Initial funding to young investigators in the School faculty will also provide needed resources to start productive research careers. Several established and productive scientists will also be incorporated to the faculty and will be supported by the RCMI program. The Ponce School of Medicine plans to assume the financial responsibility of their salaries, upon the termination of the program, as well as the continuation of the supporting services needed by its developed research effort. A total of approximately 30-40 research projects are expected to be conducted during the five-year period duration of the RCMI program. We plan to increase the faculty of the Ponce School of Medicine by five additional researchers-professors in the areas of Immunology, Virology, Anatomy, Neuroanatomy and Toxicology. The improved laboratory facilities and the availability of modern and sophisticated instrumentation will also allow the Ponce School of Medicine to provide extramural services in the area of Toxicology to satisfy community needs in the health field.